Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 April 2016
11:56 At least you don't get bronchitis just by going outside 11:56 My allergies suck ;-; 11:56 WHAT IS THIS 11:56 Get well soon Death 11:56 believe me i cant even go outside without me just dying of coughing 11:56 ;w; 11:56 ? 11:56 I crashed in coloseum 11:56 And I end up fighting ARK 11:57 what 11:57 So... 11:57 Im in quest 11:57 what is this bug 11:57 the menon super bug i suppose 11:57 LUCKY ME 11:57 inb4 the game doesn't count it as a win 11:57 Wait is Ark element dark 11:58 He's light think 11:58 he has a different sprite 11:58 it's DArk 11:58 * I think 11:58 Menon:Water 11:58 Apparently he cursed my Selena 11:58 and Eze 11:58 inb4 no stat cleanser 11:58 Nope I took Laberd 11:58 RIP you. 11:59 But he is really weak 11:59 NVM 11:59 but...labread isn't a stat cleanser... 11:59 I know 11:59 Ill take Krantz or Charla next time 11:59 So is Artro the only unit that can AoE on normal hits? 12:00 Kyle LS 12:00 No 12:00 Kyle 12:00 Alright Ark defeated 12:00 * DJJ31 summons piany from ensa-taya gate for 2nd GL account 12:00 the Omni's are taking over my FL's 12:01 and its anima as well 12:01 Why are we fighting ark again 12:01 XD 12:01 cause 12:01 its the same anima as my first one in first account 12:01 Cause he's emo 12:02 man i always forget which part to target when fighting Estorerit for the rare item 12:02 How does one get the SP Page on the Omni Units to show up? 12:03 i have my Omni Lance UBB and it didnt show 12:03 do you have you Omni maxed leveled with UBB? 12:03 Is it Lv150 12:03 mich you need to put a notice on the omni's page saying they need to be level 150 and have UBB to unlock SP 12:03 it has to be maxed? welp i feel dumb, i watched ushi gaming and it just showed it when he filled the UBB 12:04 eww P2W 12:04 Hm 12:04 I think this Pan12345 must be Pan 12:07 who's pan? 12:07 A god 12:07 peter 12:07 ALRIGHT YOU KIDDIES LISTEN UP 12:07 you mean pupa pan 12:07 (y) 12:07 wat mich 12:08 Mich, enlighten us 12:08 LAST ONE IN BED GETS A SPANKING 12:08 * Inferand sits in the bed first 12:09 I'm not a kid 12:09 same 12:09 im no kid 12:09 im 15 ._. 12:09 does 81 count? 12:09 Lol 27 here 12:09 15 12:10 15 12:10 15 12:10 ._. 12:10 16 12:10 I'm 17. 12:10 :D 12:10 a lot of young ppl. 12:10 lex pls 12:10 Yup. 12:10 and semi young peope 12:10 dont bring up the 81 12:10 people* 12:10 ...16? 12:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxS8YDjTpeg 12:10 12:11 18 XD 12:11 b 12:11 arrrrrrrrrr 12:11 b 12:11 barb 12:11 .....so how many 7 stars can I evolve in 3 days..... 12:12 "i is the age of 81 in sword years and is very quiet" 12:12 I've gotten 4 in 2 days : D 12:12 that'll look good on the resúme 12:12 XD 12:12 *applause* 12:12 15 for me�� 12:13 15 7*s? 12:13 Well 6 to 7 stars 12:13 Vivi PLZ 12:13 Try from 5* 12:13 I can get like... 12:13 I've gotten rize, zenia, rineth and lance inn the past two days 12:13 Two. 12:14 I don't have much drive to get them to 7* RN 12:14 Yay 12:14 Sphere house lv69 12:14 Nuza 12:14 "Inn" 12:14 Accidentally double n 12:14 And inn is a word so autocorrect did nothing 12:14 So they all sleeping? 12:14 Lol I got some help in narrow down my 5 star list inot 15 units that's have or maybe getting 7 star 12:15 Resting up for there next quest? 12:15 I managed to get two units to OE in one day 12:15 and maxed 12:15 I got my Zelnite maxed out in one day 12:15 But he's a 6*... 12:15 I don't if I want to omni vargas... 12:16 Hello everyone. 12:16 They're resting from doing magress' dungeon 16 time 12:16 *times 12:16 Haha wow. 12:17 are 7 stars still allowed to be traded for merit point or no, 2 units i dont want to have do not pop up for trade 12:17 I will keep going till I get an anima 12:17 They might be in party still 12:17 there are unfavorited and removed from all squads 12:17 No Magress or Mifune ;-; 12:17 I got Minfune 12:17 As oracle. 12:18 I had a breaker one but i accidentally fused him 12:18 So anyone want to see the list of my new 7 stars? 12:18 Sure. 12:18 Lol I have like 5 mifune now 3 at 6 star 12:19 17 hrs til JP maint 12:19 Thread:266508 12:19 Bottom of thread 12:19 So is Atros heal not burst but a dif type of heal? 12:19 for SP skill? 12:19 Should be HoT 12:20 You can make HoT start at the beginning of your turn instead of the end of your turn if that's what you're trying to say 12:20 So, how does SP work? How do I gain more? 12:20 Fuse things into the unit to get SP 12:20 Fuse stuff 12:20 Burn fodder for dark god Ziz 12:21 Everything except Imps raise SP 12:21 elgifs? 12:21 My 7 stars still do not pop up for the trade. I need merit points since i dont have any gems and energy to farm the metal parade 12:21 Can Crystals also raise SP? 12:21 XD 12:21 Ye 12:21 Chance of 1 SP 12:21 ... 12:21 (Y) OMG SO GAME BREAKING 12:21 Not worth it I take it? 12:21 12:22 Considering you can only earn SP when the unit is Lv150 SBB10 12:22 Mich plz 12:22 I have other units to raise 12:26 did binary guy ever show up again? haha 12:26 No 12:26 Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back 12:26 finally got the karma to evolve Selena too 12:26 Wow 12:27 Boo 12:27 Getting Atro to Omni was a huge game changer for me, I can't wait to get Selena too 12:27 can't use friend SP 12:27 *merit change 12:27 *changer 12:27 Nyan 12:27 Is the keymaster ever going to show up again? I saw that when I first started but I couldn't even do quest to low of a lvl... 12:27 same lol 12:27 did you see Lina and hiki's pages 12:27 is omni atro really that good? 12:27 the music? 12:27 I like Atro's Omni 12:28 Yes 12:28 Their units 12:28 kek 12:28 very nice SP skills as well 12:28 150% All Stats on BB/SBB too 12:28 i already have Selena and Eze, that took a bunch out of me XD 12:28 Yea 12:28 In my case 12:28 Hiki 12:28 Hiki had Foal with crepe sphere 12:28 Atro and Eze 12:28 I want the Atro Selena combo lol 12:28 BB and Health on damage taken 12:29 Atro basically outclassed Paris 12:29 ;w; 12:29 oh the mock unit 12:29 what about i 12:29 t 12:29 Is Vargas good for the team or..? Thinking of replacing Bestie for it 12:29 Which is both AWESOME and good 12:29 Also sad cause working for Paris' 7* was fun ; 3 ; 12:29 Paris still has status null and mitigation UBB 12:29 "brandishing her massive sword" 12:29 Excuse you Orna 12:29 The only thing Atro has outclassed there is the Atk/Def/Rec buff 12:29 150% over 130% 12:30 XD 12:30 lol I just still love Atro 12:30 It doesnt mean his other buffs isnt bad 12:30 One of Atro's paths is called Nadore-Atro 12:30 The second I got home from school, spent tons of merit points just to get him maxed on everything 12:30 Just cause he doesnt outclass doesnt make him not good 12:30 Free Omni 12:30 I'll take it 12:30 Next week is the release of Bottled Water Lucina and friends 12:30 I still like Paris 12:30 Her LS is good 12:31 I'd still use Paris though 12:31 Like geez, not even full imped and stuff and he's already got stats past 4000 for everything 12:31 same 12:31 so nyan 12:31 Null ailments/Heal/Atk/Def/Rec/BB when attacked 12:31 you know Fallout right? 12:31 ye 12:31 Wow with I now have 44 7 star units.... 12:31 Fallout 4? 12:31 Aqua Pura Lucina 12:31 What about it 12:31 I LOVE their names btw 12:31 Halcyon? <3 12:32 Oh lol 12:32 http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua_Pura 12:32 Das the name of the bottled water in fallout 3 12:32 i think i'mma replace shera with reud instead for the FG farming squad 12:32 http://aqua-pura.com/ 12:32 Yw 12:33 adjective 12:33 1. 12:33 denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful. 12:33 Yup~! 12:33 I would drink a Lucina (Y) 12:34 Omg 12:34 Thanks to Summoner Journal, I'm like, 2 steps from Omni Selena 12:34 ..... 12:34 Summoner Journal? 12:34 Summoners Journal is for nubs 12:34 Fer realz 12:34 That's 12:35 Kind of the point of it dude 12:35 For new players 12:35 Yeah. 12:35 I know; 12:35 You act as if it's a bad thing though 12:35 Summoner journal? O.o 12:35 Lol nobody knows 12:35 bs I'm a pleb, I should be in the same catagory >:C 12:35 /s 12:35 It's somthing that Brave added a while back for nub players 12:36 I only knew about it because my old account was lost 12:36 So on this new one it really helped... sort of, it was more of an annoyance 12:36 Wasn't it like 12:36 Almost hidden in the update notes 12:36 Yup lol 12:36 What's it do? 12:37 You do stupid tasks, get stupid rewards 12:37 ^ 12:37 Nyan where's Darvanshel 12:37 But you get Gems, a Malice Jewel and 6* NSelena 12:37 So pretty good rewards too 12:37 In my pants 12:37 What is Nselena 12:37 XD 12:37 New Selena 12:37 Totally 12:37 Is the Selena maxed? 12:37 No, it's a Level 1, 6* Selena Lord 12:38 Oh. 12:38 LOrD? 12:38 THat's... 12:38 Meh. 12:38 It's fine dude 12:38 In the end you get Algor Halcyon Selena, awesome 12:38 For free too 12:39 Gumi be using some old language http://www.dictionary.com/browse/algor 12:39 Eh, I guess a lord is good... 12:40 If you missed the vortex 12:40 Is there a really good exp farm that I could do to get to lvl 250? I'm 228 right now....�� 12:40 Starters use Ye Old Latin 12:40 yup 12:40 i'm doing menon right now 12:41 I'm grinding for Margress still... 12:41 guys which sp skills did you get for Selena D: 12:42 Got Atro from his dungeon second try 12:42 lol 12:42 Ignis, Algor, Terra, Fulgur, Lux, Umbra 12:42 :33 Latin yay 12:42 "Chill" 12:42 Flux 12:42 I'm sorry, but that's just. 12:42 Flux Capacitor 12:43 Netflix and Selena 12:43 For Selena 12:43 The only thing I hate about these Omni's 12:43 Is SP ugh 12:43 mono pls 12:43 I would personally go stronger HoT and status cleanse 12:43 Getting 100 SP is gonna be hell 12:43 not 12:43 really 12:43 completely up to you though 12:43 oh wao... 12:43 i hate myself now 12:43 nyan 12:43 So Selena's angel idol effect goes from 100% to under 20% HP? 12:44 Since Selena's HoT is amazingggggggg 12:44 Omg just thought of an AMAZING Light Team staring Atro 12:44 so it wouldn't hurt to add another 1k to it 12:44 Why does BF gate me No anima Atro for me only guardian Lord and breaker 12:44 Hero's have the easiest way to get SP via dupes, other OE's will be costly... 12:44 I used Sphere Frogs to max out immediately 12:44 and status cleanse is more important than status negate and the UBB effect 12:44 i mistaked my Doom rings for Gospel Stones and sold them 12:44 ;-; 12:44 the rest is kinda meh, just my opinion though 12:45 My friend wanted to take the ubb one 12:45 but im like wtf are these 12:45 Rip Death 12:45 XD 12:45 there goes 12 hard earned Doom Rings to be used for Mora's spheres... 12:45 It basically 12:45 Makes the UBB last 1 turn extra 12:45 sounds dumb to me 12:46 most buffs last 3 turns :l 12:46 Should I extra skill 50% boost in attack on my vargas? lol 12:46 Yea, doesn't seem too worth 12:46 i had my Royal buds ready.... 12:46 Oh death 12:46 Mora is out? 12:46 no 12:47 Remember nyan 12:47 ? 12:47 Death, wanna farm then? .3. 12:47 her rare mat is her skirt :^) 12:47 I know 12:47 no cause i already wasted my raid orbs getting Raid medals 12:47 Wait 12:48 Isn't her skirt like a robe 12:48 Mora 12:48 That's not even a skirt... 12:48 she's practically wearing nothing... 12:48 "Guile Demon" 12:48 .w. 12:48 just like every other female unit in this game 12:48 * Death of Hell is shot 12:48 It's like underwear and a ribbon 12:49 Selena's wearing alot <.< 12:49 i wasted all my energy getting my Crystals for Magress... 12:50 but i dont hate myself 12:50 it was totally worth it 12:50 ._. 12:50 At least Lance lost all those roots and vines 12:50 cause he broke the curse of Drevas... 12:50 Death how's your merit points? .3. 12:50 Dude, their Omni Forms are so slick instead of massively cluttered, I love it 12:50 0 12:50 because he loves drevas even more :^) 12:50 Magress isn't a PILE of wings and death anymore 12:51 them Legend stones are expensive.... 12:51 Yes now buy more for legacy units this month 12:51 kek 12:51 ... 12:51 LEGEND STONE SALE 12:51 PLS 12:51 ^ 12:51 He's a slightly less chunky block iron with a real face 12:51 50% off. 12:51 ^ 12:51 pls 12:51 1% off 12:51 I'll give Gumi like 12:51 10% off 12:51 that's how Gumi works 12:52 1 gem 12:52 Nyan plz 12:52 extra 1 stone for every 2 stone 12:52 * Zestna runs 12:52 You have 1 gem? 12:52 No 12:52 Eze however, became a lot more crazy lol 12:52 I have 10 12:52 * Deserthackabilly is broke to the penny 12:52 Eze's a much better Unicorn now 12:52 what would be the best SP stuff for Lance 12:52 Eze is a lion 12:52 Well, I have 33 cents in my Gplay account... 12:52 a super saiyan* 12:52 Lol omg I'm LOVING Atro so much I can't get over him 12:53 But what's that going to do? 12:53 eze is now super sand 12:53 legend 12:53 Kakacarrot cake 12:53 god... 12:53 What about Vargas 12:53 XD 12:53 Vargas 12:53 Eze has the easiest time getting Resonance to proc 12:53 We will call him 12:53 Super Giga Ultra Avant 12:53 * Death of Hell remembers his Twitter Background image 12:53 What is a Resonance 12:53 XD 12:53 it was so stupid... 12:54 I THOUGHT SUPER SAND WAS JUST LERJENDEH 12:54 XD 12:54 Hiki y u do dis http://imgur.com/QXeyiEu 12:55 dank you Atro helping me blast through GGC 12:55 he want to make Bre conflicted 12:55 (yes) 12:55 omg this OD is filling so fast 12:57 im testing my luck with my new omni lance in trial007 12:57 why not mono-starters omni? 12:58 rekt dat Ark 12:58 i only have enough karma and 1 legend stone and so i chose lance for the shield 12:58 i chose a friends omni selena as backup 12:59 turn 2 i brought him past 70% 01:00 turn 3, brought him to 10% 01:01 welp i lost 01:01 he somehow wiped through my shield after summoning medina and rinon and just 1 shot my squad 01:02 Kek 01:02 Ark starts countering past 50% 01:02 he used forced reaction which murdered me, i just saw what it does 01:02 i am cry 01:03 ._. 01:03 great 01:03 i need to beat him and lucius so i can do the breaking barriers trial 01:03 Juno's Revival proc'd on SBB and crashed... 01:04 omg 01:04 so sorry for you death 01:04 hey guys what do u think i should do for my SP for vargas? 01:04 no idea 01:04 soka 01:04 XD 01:04 UBB Enhance - Take all the stats boost - self Spark or crit damage 01:05 Pick between 01:05 Troll Vargas, Spark Vargas or Crit Vargas 01:05 that's what my plan 01:05 that's my plan* 01:05 what about Lance? 01:05 i dont plan to use vargas at all 01:05 i need his SP at 100 but what would be best for him 01:05 i'll use Cyrus instead (y) 01:06 was gonna do the 01:06 Mich plz. 01:06 I'll raise Lance and Vargas 01:06 sb enchancements 01:06 soon 01:06 since i only have 1 vargas 01:06 Is he even out? 01:06 *death 01:06 FFS me. 01:06 no 01:06 in may he'll be out 01:06 .... 01:06 Random name "Aspen" 01:07 We gonna celebrate Cinco de Mayo 01:07 as of rn i just wanna see the one of the main units be high tier again XD 01:07 with a new LE unit 01:07 lol i was gonna say that 01:07 K Mich 01:07 btw i hate the LE summons 01:07 Colo here I come http://imgur.com/BPVh2FD 01:07 i literally had to spend money 01:07 and got garbage 01:08 summon with your privates works 01:08 nyan 0/10 no Sacred Staff 01:08 the only ones who's happy with LE is either CA players or pingus 01:08 No nsfw stuff 01:08 Why give Quartz a staff 01:08 When he already has a staff 01:09 * Death of Hell whacks Nyan 01:09 make it kirito quartz? 01:09 Nah, staff is too heavy 01:09 dual wielding staffs? 01:09 He has too much int and too little str 01:09 Jayden PLZ 01:09 Dovakin 01:09 All da Ice Spikes 01:10 All Da Fire Balls. 01:10 XD 01:10 hey its just staffs here 01:10 if its magic 01:10 Mich 01:10 Should I replace my Zenia for Quartz 01:10 go all out man XD 01:10 on offensive team 01:10 But staves don't have a str req unless it's Manus's catalyst 01:10 Ye 01:10 DoT will destroy enemies 01:10 k 01:11 bai bai Zeni 01:11 a 01:12 Luckily for me 01:12 Guiding Light gives Quartz 100% angel idol (Y) 01:12 Nyan pls 01:12 XD 01:13 K this guy has too much OEs 01:13 I quit 01:13 Nyan 01:13 just play Colos when Juno OE is out 01:14 for maximum bs (y) 01:14 ^ when her angel idol worked but your last unit refuse to sbb 01:14 pft 01:14 I hope they gut Juno >:D 01:16 When the enemy has good RNG and you always don't 01:16 .. 01:17 I got stuck in a colos match last night because their isterio keeps angel idoling over and over and over and over again ... 01:18 I should put 01:18 Semira in my offensive team 01:18 She would cripple teams so badly with BB or SBB 01:19 Unlike Isterio (n) 01:19 did yap put quotes on everyone yet 01:20 I hate Colo now lol 01:20 I hate it too, but just trying to get through stage 10 and I'm done lol. 01:20 pfft 01:20 just try fighting full GE squad 01:20 see how bs they all are (Y) 01:21 .. 01:21 just like bre 01:21 ISTERIO WTH 01:21 I don't like Isterio anymore 01:21 (n) 01:21 So RNG based 01:21 Why don't they make it more strategic 01:21 .-. 01:21 because angel idols 01:21 If you dont have AI units you are done for 01:21 it's supposed to be strategic lol 01:22 Where's the balance here 01:22 >.> http://imgur.com/djSFEHp 01:22 And you thought you were lucky lolol 01:23 Rip Nyan 01:23 XD 01:23 Zelnite is a kidnapper confirmed 01:23 "As twilight gives way to darkness, the dashing thief Zelnite has arrived to snatch another princess from her cage!" 01:24 "I want to speak to Selena again. Someday, we'll smile and laugh like children once more...won't we?" 01:24 she ded :^) 01:24 You mean a rescuer 01:24 XD 01:25 i'll see you guys later. bye 01:25 (peace) 01:25 Bye DJJ 01:26 Mich 01:26 Wow o.o 01:26 Eze with 32k HP 01:26 is the Nectar Wine even worth it to keep? 01:26 no 01:26 k 01:26 sell all the colos exclusive spheres below stage 25 01:26 But it said caution 01:26 XD 01:27 "I am but a simple thief. Me, betrothed to the Princess of Wind? Where did you hear such rubbish?! I'd sooner hang than fraternize with royalty!" 01:27 stage 25 01:27 jebus 01:28 I'm at stsage 7 01:28 *stage 01:28 You'll have to go through hell to get there 01:28 Hell with Juno, Randolph leads 01:28 .-. 01:28 so ez 01:29 Ophelia shrekts Randolph like paper (Y) 01:29 Yes, if you have the right units 01:29 .-. 01:29 Is Ophelia that good for colo? 01:29 or 5 angel idols 01:29 man Juno's BB is 2 stronk 01:29 nyanplz 01:29 She's broken on defensive phase 01:29 every high end Colos team should have Ophelia 01:29 :^) 01:29 >doesn't have an Ophelia 01:30 Ophelia 01:30 96 wins 01:30 95 losses 01:30 Soon losses will be more than wins 01:30 .-. 01:30 I'm getting shrekt in colo more often now 01:30 35-9 01:31 K Mich 01:31 what spheres for Ophelia 01:31 Thunder Pearl + Schism 01:31 need her to survive turn 1 01:32 why are people suddenly putting up gazia leads 01:32 I'm gonna take Quartz' Guiding Light away and give it to Semira 01:32 hmm 01:33 All this, just for me...? You must really care for me! Of course, you get all my love, right back at you! 01:33 42-12 01:33 Who says that Mich? XD 01:33 Lucina? 01:33 K Mich 01:33 hows this 01:33 Offensive team: 01:33 Avani lead 01:33 Semira 01:33 Selena 01:33 Ophelia 01:33 Ultor 01:34 decent 01:34 still might die to Juno leads though 01:34 kek 01:34 what doesnt die to juno lead 01:34 Wow, Lina's Selena w/ my squad has over 27k HP o.o 01:34 Semira will paralyze/curse them all 01:34 shhh 01:34 hey Orna's evo quote sounds just like me 01:35 Defensive: Avani, Ophelia, Selena, Isterio, Ultor 01:35 avani is lead 01:35 >does Mega Metal Parade 01:35 I will max out my Vargas if it costs me 01:35 nyanplz 01:35 you gonna die on defense 01:35 shhh 01:36 Avani has no defense on LS 01:36 But Avani cripples 01:36 not if she's dead 01:36 Fine Ultor lead 01:36 nyanplz 01:36 OE Lance is a great defense lead 01:36 Not evolved yet 01:36 lemme go 01:36 buy a legend stone............ 01:37 Nyan could use a Kiravel lead if she wants to do a quick nuke team w/ bulk 01:37 Do you have 8k Merit? 01:37 k 01:37 selena OEd 01:37 I have ealmost 4k 01:37 *40k 01:37 I have like... 01:37 42k 01:37 ... 01:37 uh 01:37 I have like. 01:37 my selena changed type on OE 01:37 38. 01:37 GG me 01:37 But then 01:37 I can pull out like 01:37 RIP BRE 01:37 Which is close to nothing TBH... 01:37 over 50k merits out of nowhere 01:37 Yeeeep 01:37 so ye 01:38 my lord selena 01:38 we'll bring good ol blake to Menon (Y) 01:38 became guardian 01:38 Congratz Bre 01:38 bre 01:38 look at Shida Evo quote 01:38 "No, my research is still imperfect! I can find no end to this recursive spiral of evolution...ahh, it so arouses the mind!" 01:38 >arouses 01:38 :^) 01:38 Well that's rare, but it can happen Blake 01:38 Not just the mind 01:38 :^) 01:39 That is assuming if you knew already or not 01:39 i had a type change once 01:39 nyan halp 01:39 which was like 01:39 2 years ago 01:39 ? 01:39 they keep banning ekko. idky 01:39 I never had a type change yet .-. 01:39 ...lel 01:39 In URF? 01:39 so bre 01:39 i maxed out selena's HP already 01:39 life lessons from Shida 01:39 no in norm/ranked draft 01:39 "Potential cannot be quantified. Even a failure can be part of a greater success, as I learned so long ago." 01:39 Oh 01:39 If I had this happen to me, I'd crai inside 01:39 Because Ekko op 01:39 pls. 01:39 >Type changes from Anima to Oracle 01:39 Tank Ekko is annoying 01:39 RIP you. 01:40 He's just annoying to play against in general 01:40 (Y) 01:40 I need da burst frogs 01:41 i guess... 01:41 imagine if fusions could fail 01:41 imagine if you fail at fusing your unit changes into a diff nit or it de-volves 01:42 lex 01:42 unit* 01:42 >evolve selena 01:42 Like Pokemanz, press a button to prevent evolution 01:42 >fail and get mara instead 01:42 Wait wat 01:42 "mara" 01:42 Deformity? 01:42 Duelmex 01:42 get out 01:42 KEK 01:43 ironically 01:43 i dont need HP imps 01:44 tfw my friend asked me which one is the best to omni evolve 01:44 told him Vargas. 01:44 :P 01:44 lex plz 01:44 friendship over 01:44 he doesnt even know that vargas is mediocre 01:44 http://imgur.com/zxWfE3k 01:44 K Mich 01:45 i should try thunder FG 01:45 with strauss' ee 01:45 eze 01:45 Should I do mono earth or sumthing 01:45 do et 01:45 Like Lance, Ophelia, Isterio, Selena, avani 01:45 Water Fg was a breeze with Selena omni. 01:45 .... 01:45 ... 01:45 was that a pun 01:46 so lex 01:46 eze lead/rize/rize/reud/rhoa/eze friend 01:46 though Balgran and Kagura gave me the cold shoulder 01:46 Wait, you have 2 Rize? 01:46 what could possibly go wrong 01:46 yup 01:46 FH/FG purposes 01:46 Oh gawd 01:46 Mitigator pls 01:46 Add Shera 01:46 glorious my eze has 30k HP 01:46 sadly i dont have shera 01:47 Borrow one 01:47 Dang 01:47 double eze 01:47 all the offense 01:47 hopefully nuke them all bre 01:47 Yeah buy one off the trade market 01:47 ...er 01:47 * Blake Xi restarts run 01:47 Oh wait, that's a secret 01:47 "trade market" 01:47 Hue 01:47 leggo Full Boost 01:47 glorious 33k HP Eze 01:47 f***ing Nyami... 01:47 ? 01:48 she goes through Angle Idol 01:48 W/ these Omni's, your teams basically have mini- bosses within your grasp 01:48 ....er 01:48 * Blake Xi restarts run again 01:48 for some reason an STBB always wipes a rize 01:49 Chrome 01:49 Hmm? 01:49 Alright SP option unlocked 01:49 But I can't give him SP 01:49 i dread Juno/ensa OE. 01:49 :| 01:49 SP too hard to get 01:49 Oh believe me I do too 01:49 i have no Mats for them right now. 01:49 Ehh just do what I do 01:49 tfw no Lergend sterns 01:49 I really like the SP unlocked 01:50 Get 3 of every appropriate unit evo 01:50 But I wish it was in different colors for each element 01:50 Always prepared 01:50 and not green 01:50 It just fits so damn well on Lance 01:50 Hmm, 8 minutes left of MMP...decides on gem use 01:50 inb4 juno/seto takes 2 legend stones 01:51 I summon you 01:51 ... 01:51 wait 01:51 .. 01:51 .Juno/Ensa 01:51 Stardust Dragon 01:51 Looks more like an XYZ card 01:51 He has a 7*? Awesome 01:51 * Dark Ice Lexida preps glasses 01:51 Uhhh 01:51 Stardust dragon is Wind attribute 01:51 Not light 01:51 * Dark Ice Lexida snorts 01:52 HAH 01:52 NERD 01:52 * Dark Ice Lexida is shot 01:52 * Nyanlime gets shot 01:52 Oh mai that timing doe 01:52 Where dey at doe 01:53 I could use a Sphere frog too 01:53 did i miss something? 01:53 Nope 01:53 ok 01:53 Hey Lexida 01:53 ? 01:53 How would a Karna Masta mock unit trial sound? 01:53 like hell 01:53 Hue 01:53 K Mich 01:53 imagine tillith trial 01:53 Lance lead, Isterio, Ophelia, Selena, Ultor 01:54 but longer 01:54 no 01:54 did somebody say fixed party trial 01:54 replace Ultor for Quartz 01:54 is that good? 01:54 tfw i go to my page 01:54 is that defense? 01:54 yea 01:54 then nah 01:54 cant leave due to music being to good 01:54 WELL 01:54 so calm~ 01:54 I JUST ONE SHOT DREVAS 01:54 guaranteed Angel Idol 01:54 well bre. 01:54 wat2do then 01:54 Rhoa. 01:54 lex 01:54 when i say one shot 01:54 i mean 01:54 one shot 01:54 i know 01:54 Like i said 01:54 Rhoa 01:55 i think eze UBB sparked 01:55 * Blake Xi takes his enhancing device 01:55 anyway i'm heading off now 01:55 seeya guys later 01:55 Bye bre 01:55 bai Xi 01:55 Hmm 01:55 See ya 01:55 I can prob do earth fg 01:55 Frontier Gate 01:55 remember to nerf greninja 01:55 Phantom Device 01:55 noice 01:56 im barely doing the quests 01:56 juno-seto needs to stop existing 01:56 can I just 01:56 she needs to not be 01:56 Someone's being salty 01:56 she doesnt need to exist 01:57 cause i didnt get her 01:57 limited global exclusives are the source of 100% of my colo salt 01:57 Limited time units don't have to exist at all lol 01:57 You know what they say: Always Go-a with Rhoa 01:57 I've beaten every juno leads in colo 01:57 you see linda 01:57 *Hides* 01:57 I made him first for you 01:57 wat 01:57 don't get me wrong; I won the match that I'm salty about 01:58 ok never mind double down on the salt the person I'm facing now has two Ravennas 01:58 K 01:58 * Nyanlime autos earth fg 01:58 I'll definintely get my device (Y) 01:58 I need to multitask 01:59 Playing Brave frontier, and KH:U 01:59 at the same time 01:59 I faced a team that literally consisted of this: Hadaron lead, and 4...FOUR, Mifune's 01:59 I didn't know what to think 01:59 brb 01:59 oh god 02:00 earlier today I had a 17 win streak 02:00 My Fl is filled with Selena and Eze 02:00 followed by an 8 lose streak 02:00 Its Glorious 02:00 lex 02:00 are omni evos out? 02:00 yep 02:00 ok 02:00 Oh 02:00 I never realized 02:00 I replaced Edea in my FG squad 02:01 Welp ima die to Rineth 02:01 better OTK her leggo 02:02 Kajah LS sounds so neat 02:02 ? 02:03 Arbiter's Authority 02:03 nuke Ls? 02:03 That Sphere, uh, Heaven's Edge. Y u so OP? 02:03 kajah? 02:03 has his 7* been released 02:03 no 02:03 Not in GL 02:03 he's two batches away 02:03 oh 02:03 ._. 02:03 What Ultimate said 02:04 Hi Rineth 02:04 don't kill me plox 02:04 *Waits for Phoenix OE* 02:04 you got this nyan (y) 02:04 This world may change, but my purpose never shall. Those who commit crimes in this world shall face my eternal judgment. 02:04 Oh, Lexida 02:04 ? 02:04 owww 02:04 Rineth y u do dis 02:04 How would you feel about the Disciples getting OE's? 02:04 Kajah's philosophical banter 02:04 "This art of fusion...this is a gravely sinful act. Tell me, why do humans not fear sin? Is it simply foolishness? Or something more..?" 02:04 you didn't got it nyan (n) 02:05 i would Love that 02:05 Luther and co. deserve it. 02:05 smh 02:05 Yeh, make 'em useful again 02:05 3 AoEs 02:05 wth 02:05 Mhm 02:05 OE eze, forgot that i dont have sphere frog 02:05 Lucius OE 02:05 Kajah 02:05 why does Haile's Eze on;y have Phantom Gizmo and Infidelity orb 02:05 only* 02:06 Im here you know 02:06 Here he is 02:06 And that answer i cause i have no B frogs 02:06 whos a water type that can buff earth attack? 02:06 Lucina 02:06 dammit 02:06 Tru story 02:06 Tfw no Lucina 02:06 Eve 02:06 kek 02:06 Water Fg pls 02:06 When I get Eze's ES i will put Batootha 02:07 still... 02:07 I've seen water fg clear with Eve 02:07 it's doable... 02:07 my Eze is pretty much ready, only need some sphere from and SP fodder 02:07 tfw no eve 02:07 rip 02:07 do you at least have Iris? 02:07 Quests 02:08 Oh right, and Karna Masta's quest mission was released. Noice. 02:08 i need anima magress 02:08 No 02:08 You need an oracle 02:08 Im only on earth stage in Menon 02:08 Still wondering how a Trial of him would work out 02:08 get your priorities straight 02:08 Because he is two segments 02:08 I lost about 100 energy to the ark scene glitch before I realized I was losing energy kekekeke 02:09 ORACLE IS SUPERIOR 02:09 The Ark scene crashed me doing Colo after i noticed 02:09 funny 02:09 then it made me fight Ark 02:09 my first magress is oracle 02:09 lucky, I just kept trying 02:09 and then went to reddit 02:09 seriously though, his high hp pool with ES + Leomurg and small rec as an anima will make you cry 02:10 That's why he has the drain 02:10 kek 02:10 ^ 02:10 lance has the really low rec issue too 02:10 >Admires my Guardian Vargas 02:10 Terra Halcyon Lance 02:10 Dat's all I need 02:10 he was my starter and happened to be anima, so I always had rec problems with him 02:10 Not as bad as Maggy tho 02:10 the worst though was my breaker Dilias 02:11 as a 6*, <1k def 02:11 Anima Memetes 02:11 You don't know the pain (Y) 02:11 i'm desperate for karma 02:11 Cures barely did anything 02:11 i knew spending it all for merit was a bad idea 02:11 > _ > 02:11 I suppose, but 02:11 mine just kept dying 02:11 time to fight Ark 02:11 tsk tsk Koug 02:12 * Nyanlime throws karma at Kuro 02:12 OE Lance's SBB....seems lance is a fan of a certain RPG game 02:12 If ya get that reference, good for youy 02:12 *you 02:12 o ye I forgot 02:12 I need to write a guide on Cross Spark and Resonance 02:12 ah I see 02:12 where is a good place to farm karma 02:12 Mich I hope you put pictures 02:12 on any day besides monday 02:12 c: 02:12 I expect Lance with Ness's head pasted on it on reddit within a day 02:13 such is the creativity of redditors 02:13 Oh 02:13 k nyan 02:13 he doesn't have the mandragora anymore 02:13 you provide me the pics (Y) 02:13 Quests in the later regions, Koug 02:13 You could swap the mandragora with pikmen 02:13 No 02:13 I just farm those areas and I get millions no problem 02:13 Cross spark too hard 02:13 I have no Lance friends 02:13 Earthbound 02:13 yeah, Ishgria maps give as much karma as the monday dungeon, about 02:14 ^ 02:14 do they? 02:14 Yea 02:14 no wonder i have so much karma 02:14 They give a hefty amount 02:14 Fal Nerga gives 80k 02:14 on my alt account I did so much level grinding that I actually have more karma than zel 02:15 wao Ark killed my Magress 02:15 Ark still bearing a grudge 02:15 OK RINETH 02:15 I HAVE A MITIGATOR NOW 02:15 ri[ 02:15 rip* 02:15 you may have this, nyan (y)/(n) 02:16 RIP 02:16 god Balgran kills my points in water FG 02:16 im done playing KH:U 02:16 Rineth? mehh 02:16 I'll do it later 02:16 does anybody here have the a bug after the maintaince? 02:16 which bug, also yes 02:16 i had the bug keep lagging 02:16 That's the power of old spice body spray http://imgur.com/L6jcJcR 02:16 even my internet are totally fine 02:17 (y) (y) (y) 02:17 hm 02:17 Old spice .-. 02:17 Cross Spark triggers Resonance 02:17 (＞人＜;) 02:18 Cross Spark triggers me, more like 02:18 triggereddd 02:19 More like... CHRONO Triggered..... .-. 02:19 you better hide chrome 02:19 02:19 Oh I'm hiding 02:20 It's just in a secretplaceIcallmybox 02:20 you're in plain sight 02:20 Shhhh 02:20 I'm doing a Solid Snake 02:20 that box better have an anime girl on it then 02:20 or wait 02:20 wrong snake 02:20 >.> 02:20 Mich 02:20 Alzeon Pearl and Urias 02:20 too much bb fill 4 u 02:20 kekekekek 02:21 Yeah wrong snake .-. 02:21 punished bossman snek 02:22 So I summoned Lava earlier. I was happy about that 02:22 im going to try to summon phoenix 02:22 gl 02:22 GL 02:22 02:22 when i have enough gems... 02:23 2 more gems... 02:23 welp 02:23 apparently Blizzard is suffering DDOS attacks 02:23 so much for playing hearthstone 02:24 this is the best time to get phoenix 02:24 DDoS. I heard a lot of fans aren't happy with that game 02:24 Oh yea 02:24 Well, 'fans' 02:24 I heard about Hearthstone being down 02:24 From the former server 02:25 BTW 02:25 no compensation? 02:25 ...huh 02:25 TIL hearthstone is made by blizzard 02:26 ofc 02:26 Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft 02:26 who made Warcraft 02:26 BLizzard 02:27 the DDOS on Blizzard isnt because of Hearthstone 02:27 with an extended Maint., 2 emergency maint. 02:27 its apparently because of something that happened to WoW 02:27 and some people got pissed 02:27 I'mma go 02:27 bai 02:28 bye Chrome 02:28 nyan 02:28 where da pics at? 02:28 I dunno 02:28 I want to see them as well 02:28 Quick question, answer. As omni Eze is pretty much the meta, what thunder mitigator would go best with him? I am leaning toward Lafiel 02:29 Shera 02:29 shera 02:29 Why? 02:29 Very good sparkable animation 02:29 Attack buff 02:29 what are the best spheres for sirius? 02:29 ^\ 02:29 BB/turn 02:29 generic Beiorg + Shusui Blade/Mora eye 02:29 Thanks for the imput! 02:29 k 02:29 np 02:30 I still use my shera in my main team 02:30 She's one of my fav mitigators 02:30 same 02:30 the utility and offensiveness she gives is great 02:30 yeah 02:31 wish I had dolk though... 02:31 I need tables 02:31 to flip? 02:31 K Mich 02:31 Here http://imgur.com/d6aWV9x 02:33 hm 02:33 I wonder 02:33 if we need to put damage distribution on the template now 02:33 since Resonance needs them 02:33 Does it? 02:33 ye 02:33 Well rip editor 02:33 s 02:34 Resonance needs 150% total damage distribution sparked between 2 OE units 02:34 hello D Man! 02:34 hi 02:34 I'm waiting for a 02:34 Rainbow lead OE 02:34 Rainbow + 4 starters 02:34 inb4 michelle 02:34 michele, calling it 02:34 welp 02:34 Inb4 Lodin 02:35 inb4 zelbam 02:35 *zelban 02:35 "zelbam" 02:35 perfect 02:35 "What if Lodin's face wasn't so ugly" 02:35 -Lore written by Michele 02:35 thats his new name 02:35 k then lex 02:36 Zelban has to get OE, he does claim to be the strongest Zelban after all 02:36 it's lugina at this point 02:36 Watch as he has like 02:36 Double LS 02:36 get ou 02:36 ey yap 02:36 30% boost to hp, 100% boost to atk if 5 elements are present, 35% boost to all stats negate element damage and status 02:37 Zelban > Dolk 02:37 :^) 02:37 that'd be a good LS 02:37 tbh 02:37 hey 02:37 yap 02:38 give me $$ to get phoenix 02:38 last night at 3.30am+ i struggled to edit Magress's page 02:38 cuz my com was screwing up 02:38 overheating! 02:40 Selena 02:40 I want Zelbam now 02:41 mmmm yes, FG farming has never been easier 02:41 finally, the a meta damage lead actually has some sort of BB support on LS 02:41 I wonder how light FG is going to be with my atro 02:42 I should do water FG 02:43 I has karl, haile, selena, and medina 02:43 should be good enough 02:44 so nyan 02:44 for example 02:44 Selena OE SBB has a damage distribution of 14, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 13, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 02:45 now you need to spark a total of 150 (Y) 02:46 before I do water FG 02:46 wao Tilith... 02:46 I need to raise elimo 02:47 "Huh? Are you a bit needy, Lugi? Do you need attention?" 02:47 Yus 02:47 He wants you to pay attention at him posing in weird positions 02:47 Lewdgina 02:47 like mettaton? 02:47 man even Seria roasting on him 02:48 thats normal death 02:48 shhhh 02:50 hello 02:51 wut 02:51 did i come to 02:52 to a chat lounge 02:52 thought you knew that coming in 02:52 Paris, Tilith, and Seria are teaming up 02:52 to bully Lugina 02:52 XD 2016 04 14